PS102
/ |title_ja=VS リングマ |title_ro=VS Ringuma |image=PS102.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=8 |number=102 |location=Azalea Town Slowpoke Well |prev_round=Teddiursa's Picnic |next_round=You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour }} or (Japanese: VS リングマ VS ) is the 102nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot clutches his leg in pain, as the and loom over him. Maizie tries to catch his attention, as the Ursaring lunges at them, claws bared. Gold tells the girl to run, as a intercepts the attack. From the attack, Ursaring's paws are frozen solid, as informs Gold that the Ursaring came back for a trophy, much to Gold's contempt. Suddenly, the ice surrounding Ursaring's arm begins to thaw out, as Silver realizes that it is using to thaw the ice. As this happens, Gold questions Silver's motives, wondering whether he is truly protecting Maizie out of the goodness in him. Teddiursa then lunges at Aibo, as Gold warns his Pokémon not to get distracted by its cute looks. Whilst Teddiursa and Aibo flail in mid-air, Gold attempts to capture the wild Pokémon. However, the Poké Ball merely bounces atop Teddiursa's head, much to Gold's surprise. He wonders why the capture was unsuccessful, proceeding to try again with the same outcome. Gold is furious, believing that Kurt gave him a faulty Poké Ball. However, Silver corrects him, stating that it was his fault. Gold tells him to be quiet, as Silver explains that this is more proof of his inexperience. Silver then states that this is the perfect opportunity to use the special Poké Ball Kurt made for him. He apologizes to Gold, preparing to claim the Ursaring as his. However, Silver is knocked off balance by Aibo, who was thrown by Ursaring. As a result, Silver loses his grip on the Poké Ball, which clatters to the ground. Silver glares at Gold, who states that Aibo's actions were not his fault. The three of them are forced to run away from the advancing Ursaring and Teddiursa, but find themselves trapped on the edge of a cliff. Tears begin to well in Maizie's eyes as she reveals that she disobeyed her grandfather's instructions by venturing up to the mountains. However, Gold consoles her and asks that she trust his judgment. Gold asks Silver to teach him the special technique in catching, to which Silver complies. Silver explains that while speed and timing are crucial, a capture can be guaranteed if a Poké Ball is aimed at its target's vital spot, where its life energy is most concentrated. In this case, Gold needs to aim for the center of Ursaring's belly and the crescent on Teddiursa's forehead. As Gold prepares to hurl his Poké Ball with his stick, Silver asks which Pokémon he will use it on. Gold does not reply, and instead hurls the Poké Ball in such a way that it rebounds off surrounding rocks. In doing so, he knocks Silver's Heavy Ball back into Silver's hand and the Friend Ball into his. Gold comments that they are now ready to capture both Pokémon. The two of them hurl both their Poké Balls simultaneously at their opponents, resulting in a perfect capture. Maizie is ecstatic at their accomplishment, as Gold brags about his involvement. Silver instead states that the Ursaring is the least of his problems now, before running off into the distance. Gold comments that he will never understand what is going on in Silver's head. Gold then gives the Teddiursa to Maizie, as they proceed to leave the mountaintop. At the Slowpoke Well, several s are scavenging Slowpoke Tails from the . However, they are interrupted by the arrival of Silver, who smirks. Meanwhile, Gold and Maizie arrive at Kurt's house and immediately realize something is out of the ordinary as the water will not turn on. Kurt arrives at the Slowpoke Well, and is surprised that all of the Team Rocket Grunts have been bound and gagged. Maizie happily approaches her grandfather, but Kurt simply berates her for disobeying his instructions. She sincerely apologizes to him, prompting Kurt to relent, stating that she is safe and that is all that matters. Gold asks Kurt what transpired here, to which Kurt confirms that they were in this state when he arrived. Gold senses a presence approaching them, but relaxes when he discovers it is only Bugsy. Bugsy informs Gold why he came to the Slowpoke Well, asking Gold whether he was responsible for this. Gold denies this, prompting Bugsy to wonder who was really responsible. Maizie expresses her sympathy for the Slowpoke, as Gold uses Aibo to make the Slowpoke yawn. As the Slowpoke opens its mouth, water comes rushing out from the well, as Gold reveals that this was part of his plan, based on a legend that the yawn of a Slowpoke brings water. Gold then departs from Azalea Town, wondering whether Silver could have been responsible for the apprehension of Team Rocket, due to the fact that Ursaring claw marks were found at the scene. Gold wonders what Silver's ulterior motive is, commenting that it will be exciting to find out what his true goal is. Major events * catches and catches . * Gold gives Teddiursa to Maizie. * Silver attacks Team Rocket and ties them up. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Bugsy * Kurt * Maizie * s Pokémon * (Aibo}; 's) * (Polibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * (Sunbo; 's) * ( 's; new; given to Maizie) * ( ) * ( ; new) * (Bugsy's) * (Bugsy's) * (Kurt's) * (multiple) * (fantasy) Trivia * The VIZ Media version title is based on the constellation . Errors * In the Chuang Yi version Maizie says Slowpokes instead of . * In the , when is returning to Kurt's house, he says they're " " without pluralizing the word "são" to "sãos". In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Ursaring |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 102 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS102 fr:Chapitre 102 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA102 zh:PS102